Sunflowers
by Faded Lilac
Summary: In an open field of sunflowers, a 7 yr old Fuu weaves a few sunflowers into a crown. Her older brother Jin dutifully allows her to decorate him and Mugen is left to sulk as he watches with envy but perhaps he wasn't being ignored after all? Fuugen. Onesho


**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo…….Want a cookie..? **

**Heyoo…I just started watching Samurai Champloo and it's so adorably funny! Anywho, this one's just a simple one shot where Fuu's just a seven year old and Jin is twelve and Mugen eleven. It's a close sibling relationship between Fuu and Jin but this one supports the shipping of Fuu x Mugen! It's too adorable to not support!**

**Important Facts To Know about this oneshot:**

**Fuu – 7 yrs old**

**Mugen – 11 yrs old**

**Jin – 12 years old**

**-**

**-**

**Sunflowers**

**-**

**-**

"Look Jin-niichan! Look!"

A boy born of water turned around adjusting his slim glasses.

_Rustle. Rustle._

She was still too small to be seen among the tall grass of the field.

_Rustle. Rustle._

"What's that wench got now?" muttered a darker skinned boy

The one named Jin glanced with a frown at the other, "Don't call her that,"

"I can call her whatever I like," retorted Mugen

With an 'eep' and a small scuffle up ahead, a small girl stumbled out of the tall grass and into the open field. Clutched in her small porcelain hands were a bunch of sunflowers.

"I found some sunflowers oniichan!" she cried out, chocolate eyes bright with cheer as she scrambled up from her place in the now short cropped grass.

Jin nodded, a small smile adorning his usually indifferent face. His arms slipped into the sleeves of his dark blue kimono, his katana and wakizashi nearby.

Mugen gave a sneer, "Who cares about flowers,"

The Mugen of young would never understand why he always felt annoyed when he was ignored by the cheerful young girl. It was always 'oniichan' this, 'oniichan' that, 'Jin-niichan', everything was all about Jin. He wasn't the only one in this forsaken green field.

The happy smile that had previously been on the girl of sunshine, flowers and earth slowly twisted into a frown, her eyebrows pulled together as she clenched the flowers in her hands before slowly moving around to march up towards the currently indifferent boy. Stopping abruptly at Mugen's very toes, the chestnut haired girl tilted her head back to glare fully at the tanned boy.

"I care 'bout flowers,"

The boy of fire raised an eyebrow; he in turn looked down on the girl dressed in the colourful sunflower kimono. She didn't falter even when he towered over her.

"Who cares what you care about?"

Jin looked from his spot from the corner of his eyes and steely said, "I do," His long dark ponytail waving in the light breeze that wound around the trio.

And with as much dignity a little girl could ever hold, stuck her small pink tongue at the messy vagrant.

Dark eyes narrowed at the quiet soon-to-be-great samurai and wrinkled his nose in irritation, "Well, I don't care,"

Mugen tossed his great mess of hair away from his eyes as he turned to wait for the girl's angry reply only to find her sitting cheerfully in front of the tallest of the three weaving and binding the sunflowers together. A low growl rumbled from his chest and he promptly fell to the ground, landing in a cross legged sitting position. His head held up and nose held high, he stubbornly ignored the fact he was once more being isolated.

"Here you go Jin-niichan," A small giggle erupted from the only girl amidst the group and went on her knees to gently prop the sunflower crown onto the dignified ronin.

Jin tilted his head to the side, hoping to see just how the crown looked, eyes trying to strain and see the top of his head. The ring fell to one side, having rearranged itself so that it ended hanging off the side of his head.

"You look pathetic," Mugen snickered, a mixture of anger and envy gathering in his gut.

It wasn't like he wanted to be stripped of his dignity either by being dressed up like a girl. It wasn't like he wanted the stupid bitch to notice him. No way. He'd rather die than be dressed up like a fairy. Then why was he feeling what he knew, in the back of his mind was jealousy?

Jin only lifted a corner of his mouth in a smug smirk as if he knew exactly what the other was feeling and revelled in his frustration.

Mugen snarled at the older boy's face, quickly turning his face towards the sky hoping the vast space of baby blue would quench his feelings.

"...Mugen-chan..?"

A small voice wavered past his ears and said boy whirled around, a fierce fire in his dark orbs, "For kami's sake, I'm a guy! Not a girl!"

Before he could even blink, Fuu had carefully placed a bright yellow crown of sunflowers atop of his ruffled hair.

"You can look pretty now too Mugen-chan," and she beamed at the startled boy.

Mugen blinked, a look of confusion and speechlessness swam across his face before scowling and turning his head away from the girl uttered a small 'Whatever'.

And although the boy had his head turned away his aura emitting a hostile sign, Fuu sat happily down next to the boy of fire, her nimble fingers searching in the grass for any more flowers to perhaps weave into a necklace or another crown. Fuu knew Jin wouldn't mind, as her brother sat a few metres away just watching so as to be on alert for any harm that would come their way. Distinctly hearing the girl's soft humming; Mugen couldn't help but let his eyes land on her, gazing on the sunny appearance of the seven year old from the corner of his eyes.

His lips tilted upwards without his consent, and very reluctantly, he moved his head to look more fully on the little girl as she accidentally snapped a stem and gasped in dismay before gently placing it beside her to find another to replace the broken flower. Once more, Fuu's face screwed into an utmost adorable face of concentration and Mugen let a warm emotion surface in his eyes, which he knew nothing of.

A flower would always need earth to anchor its roots. A flower would always need water to grow. But a flower would just wither and burn away if it was touched by fire.

But perhaps, the fire could be the light a flower would need to feed on just for once..?

-

-

**Lah…that was my first one… . so it's not too good…and I know I should be working on my other ones but I can't seem to draw any energy to do so at the moment…especially when I got a particularly clingy inspiration from Innocent Hands by Cap'n Coree…and I just had to develop it about the weaving of sunflowers…so yup - …Fuu and Jin just doesn't seem to fit as a couple…To me, Jin more or less is like a big brother to Fuu…Didn't describe them much but all wells…Anywho…Review..?**

**Faded Lilac**


End file.
